onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Vivre Card - One Piece Visual Dictionary
|pages = |isbn = |preceded by = One Piece Blue Deep: Characters World }} is the sixth databook. It was released on September 4, 2018. Overview Unlike former One Piece Databooks, "Vivre Card" is a collection of cards that act as information pages. The book itself is in fact a ring binder that allows the organization and categorization of those cards. It is said to have 400 cards, though One Piece's editor Takuma Naito stated that it is "never-ending". A list from a book meeting showed over 1000 possible characters. Covers The covers features several characters, and is a poster that is optional to be placed on the binder. First Folder *Shirahoshi *Gaimon *Kozuki Momonosuke (dragon form) *Shanks *Buggy (head, hands, and feet) *Enel *Karoo *Jinbe *Farul *Monkey D. Luffy *Cavendish *Tony Tony Chopper *Brogy *Trafalgar Law *Perona and a ghost *Charlotte Katakuri *Brook (in soul form) *Nekomamushi *Smoker *Leo *Rob Lucci *Hattori *Bentham Original Binder *Monkey D. Luffy *Bartolomeo *Roronoa Zoro *Bentham *Sanji *Sabo *Ninjin *Camie *Boa Hancock *Portgas D. Ace *Lola *Sai *Kin'emon *Usopp *Bepo *Kaya *Shanks *Hatchan *Cavendish *Leo *Nami *Gan Fall *Nojiko *Montblanc Cricket *Brook *Conis *Emporio Ivankov *Paulie *Laboon *Perona *Kanjuro *Trafalgar Law *Ideo *Masira *Tony Tony Chopper *Shirahoshi *Kozuki Momonosuke *Pedro *Nico Robin *Piiman *Franky *Heracles *Shoujou *Crocus *Karoo *Silvers Rayleigh *Inazuma *Rebecca *Iceburg *Nefertari Vivi *Duval *Chinjao *Gaimon *Dorry *Pappag *Marguerite *Jinbe *Raizo *Shakuyaku Second Folder *Sabo *Zeus *General Franky *Pappag *Gin *Koby *Boa Hancock *Kung-Fu Dugong *Marshall D. Teach *Monkey D. Luffy *Pierre (horse form) *X Drake (Allosaurus form). *Tony Tony Chopper *Bartolomeo *Gan Fall *Wanze *Vinsmoke Reiju *Caesar Clown *Kizaru *Kuro *Mansherry *Emporio Ivankov Second Original Binder *Monkey D. Luffy *Caesar Clown *Dracule Mihawk *Donquixote Doflamingo *Eustass Kid *Demaro Black *Krieg *Jango *Crocodile *Charlotte Katakuri *Bellamy *Daz Bonez *Charlotte Perospero *Diamante *Jesus Burgess *Arlong *Buggy *Trafalgar Law *Pica *Jack *Bentham *Vander Decken IX *Hody Jones *Gin *Tamago *Pekoms *X Drake *Galdino *Jewelry Bonney *Marshall D. Teach *Shanks *Kaido *Charlotte Linlin *Shiryu *Scratchmen Apoo *Foxy *Hyouzou *Sarquiss *Gecko Moria *Alvida *Killer *Capone Bege *Urouge *Kuro *Charlotte Cracker *Basil Hawkins *Monet *Trebol *Vergo Gallery Cards As of now, there are three types of cards: Character cards, Extra Characters cards, and Skill cards. Each card has two sides of printed information, and two punch holes at the side. So far, 372 cards were released in 23 packs. Booster Packs After the initial reseals, an additional sets of cards known as booster packs were released monthly after Vivre Card comes out. The majority of them containing 16 cards. Index Set An index set is a unique pack that instead of cards include stickers sheets and dividers to organize the cards in the binder. It also include "Material" cards which gives general information about certain elements in the series. The first, and so far only index set include stickers to order the cards by name, origin, affiliation, birthday, blood type, bounty, card number, or alignment. Material cards about One Piece, Devil Fruits, Haki, World Geography, Marines, World Government, Shichibukai, Revolutionary Army, Yonko, and the Levely. It also include four character cards. Character Cards Character cards are cards featuring a character and information about it. They can show a single character of more if those character are often seen together, or if there is very little information on each one. The cards are color coded mostly by the character affiliation and\or status. Front Side *Character's name (Japanese and English) *A four digit number *Character's image. *Character Information: **Debut **Epithet **Devil Fruit **Haki **Family/Clan **Misc. ***Group ***Infamy *Affiliation and role (with group's affiliation symbol) *The first person (featuring a reference scene) *How to laugh (featuring a reference scene) *Tone (only to some characters) *Character Profile **Gender **Residence **Birthday **Age **Height **Astrological sign **Blood type **Birthplace **Favorite food **Bounty **Voice Actor **Signature (only post TS Straw Hat Pirates) *Shadow (only Zombies) Back Side *Essence section (featuring a reference scene from the manga) *Close Up/Gallery section (featuring a reference scene from the manga) *History section *Appearances *Height (relative to Monkey D. Luffy) *Bounty poster Additionally, the two ships of the Straw Hat Pirates, the Going Merry and Thousand Sunny, got character card with different character information (including debut, type, power source, and weapons) and profile (including class, origin, maker, captain, size, and completion date). Character Alignment Character background colors describe the alignment that the character is part of, if more than one alignment is possible the current one has preference: Extra Characters Cards Unlike most Character cards, Extra Characters cards feature several characters that do not have enough information to make a regular card. Skill Cards Skill cards are cards featuring a skill and/or an ability. They have the user's name, the skill and attacks debut with a reference scene from the manga, and the user's height (compare to Luffy's). References Site Navigation fr:Databooks One Piece/Vivre Card - One Piece Visual Dictionary es:Vivre Card - Diccionario ilustrado de One Piece pt-br:Vivre Card - One Piece Visual Dictionary ru:Vivre Card - One Piece Visual Dictionary zh:VIVRE CARD〜ONE PIECE圖鑑〜 Category:Databooks